


Break Up

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emetophilia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Someone goes through a bad break up (maybe their partner cheated on them or something) and they cry until they throw upWarning: Includes vomiting.





	Break Up

“Oh, it’s you…” Neil’s brow suddenly furrowed as he opened the door and saw Jude standing there. 

“That’s a nice welcome!” Jude laughed, but he clocked the way Neil’s arm didn’t move from the door, effectively barring him entry into the flat. 

“Mattie’s not here.” Neil said bluntly, and Jude got the feeling that Neil was hiding something. 

“I know,” Jude answered, grinning. “I wanted to surprise him when he gets back from the gym.”

“I think he’s going to be a while…” Neil sounded a bit worried, then he said something which made alarm bells ring in his head. “He said he was going to a new spin class or something.” That was a downright lie – Jude had heard Mattie saying numerous times that spin class only degraded the muscles he spent so long in building up. 

“Oh – okay,’ Jude pretended to look surprised at this, then he shrugged. “I’ll just come in and wait for him then!” But Neil held his arm across the door. 

“Why don’t you go home and I’ll send him round to you when he gets home?” Neil spoke quickly. 

“Why don’t you want me to come in?” Jude asked.

“Not want you to – ha! That’s ridiculous!” Neil’s voice was high pitched and nervous sounding; he’d moved his arm from the door and Jude took the opportunity to push past into the flat. “No, _wait_ – Jude!” Neil called out, but then screwed up his face.

“Okay, what’s going on Neil?” His hand was rested on the door handle to Mattie’s bedroom, but Neil was now looking very torn and uncomfortable. “Has something happened?”

“You can stay if you want, but you _can’t_ go into Mattie’s room,” Neil said. “Come into the kitchen.”

“Why?” Normally when Jude came round, Neil would say hello and just let him go into Mattie’s room.

“I don’t want to get involved…” Neil shook his head.

“Involved in what?” Jude asked incredulously, beginning to feel frustrated.   
“I – uh…” Neil shook his head, raising both his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Jude was fed up, pushing Mattie’s door open and walking in, only to find there was someone already in there. A blonde boy, with muscles almost as big as Mattie’s, was sitting on the bed with Mattie’s laptop on his knee.

“Who are you?” Jude asked, his heart jumping up into his throat. 

“More to the point, who are you?” The boy asked, placing the laptop on the bed, instantly Jude recognized a similar Geordie accent to Mattie’s.

“I’m Jude.” Jude could feel himself puffing up, internally damning his short stature.

“Oh so _you’re_ the bit of ass that Mattie’s been having since he moved to this dump?” Jude couldn’t quite count the number of ways that sentence was offensive. 

“Bit of… excuse me, who actually are you?” Jude looked at him indignantly. 

“I’m Gareth, Mattie’s boyfriend.” At first Jude thought he’d misheard and he just stared at him; his heart sped up in his chest and his mind begun swirling to comprehend this statement. 

“But _I’m_ his boyfriend.” Jude shook his head and Gareth smirked.

“You’re his ex.” Gareth stated this so matter of factly that Jude knew instantly this was what he’d been told.

“That’s a vital part of communication that Mattie hasn’t given to me.” Jude said bluntly, Gareth looked confused. “As far as I’m aware I’m _still_ Mattie’s boyfriend.”

Gareth, for once, seemed speechless and he stared dumbly at Jude. Anger was swelling up in Jude’s chest like a balloon inflating in between his ribcage – this Gareth clearly understood himself to be in a relationship with Mattie also. How long had this been going on? Was Mattie intending on ending things with Jude, or did he think he could get away with having two lovers? Jude was fuming, he couldn’t wait for Mattie to get back – to hear him try and talk his way out of this situation.

As if on cue the front door slammed, and Mattie’s bedroom door opened to reveal a very sweaty Mattie, clearly straight from the gym. His eyes widened as his gaze flicked between Gareth and Jude.

“Shit.” He dropped his gym bag and it clattered to the floor; it was clear that he hadn’t anticipated this.

“Oh Mattie you are in such deep shit!” Gareth had leapt from the bed, jumping into speech before Jude could. “I’ve been chatting with Jude, _your boyfriend_.” 

“Ah – I well…” Mattie seemed to have recovered from the momentary shock, but was looking immensely guilty. 

“Whereas I’ve never heard of Gareth!” Jude had to reign in his anger, he could feel himself trembling with rage as he looked at this man – who he thought he’d loved up until five minutes ago.

“You’ve – I…” Mattie was addressing Jude, a slightly appearance of desperation as he tried to dig himself out of his self-dug hole. “You kept saying you want a serious relationship…” He started, “I just – I’m not ready to commit to that.” He was shaking his head; Jude could hardly believe it – they’d had this conversation before, and Mattie had committed himself when Jude had threatened to leave.

“Not ready?!” Jude had to really control the volume of his voice, the rage he was feeling had a great potential to erupt explosively. “We’ve been together for over a year!”

“I – I – I just want a bit of fun!” Mattie burst out, trying to smile placatingly.

“So you’ve decided to have a bit of fun without fucking telling me?” Jude asked, pointing at Gareth. 

“No! I just – I was getting round to it!” Mattie admitted, his voice pleading now.

“Getting round to it? _Getting round to it?_ What the _fuck_ is there to get round to?” Jude shouted, his anger was at such a point that he could easily have punched Mattie. “You say ‘sorry Jude this isn’t going to work’ and you end the relationship before you start fucking someone else!”

“It’s not like that…” Mattie protested, reaching out to touch Jude, but he pulled away from his reach. 

“It fucking _is_ like that Mattie! So here – I’ll do it for you,” Jude snapped, “You’re a fucking wanker and I _never_ want to see you again!”

“Jude-”

“No!” Jude said firmly. “This is what you want! So don’t come and see me, don’t call me, don’t text me, don’t snapchat me or try to contact me in any fucking way! Oh, and don’t you _dare_ try and touch me now! You’ve got what you want! And Gareth, you’re welcome to him!” 

Jude skirted around Mattie, not wanting to be anywhere near him, pulling the door open. All Jude wanted to do was get out of here; the anger and pain and humiliation he felt was overwhelming. 

He ran out of Mattie’s flat, into the evening air and pounded the street, heading home. The fury that he’d been filled with was draining out of him – the balloon which had inhabited his chest capacity had been pierced, leaking out through the rest of his body. The realisation of what had just happened hit him – he’d wasted over a year of his time and energy, and care, investing in someone who honestly didn’t care about him. He could feel hot tears burning at the back of his eyes, and he struggled to hold them back as he quickened his pace to get home. 

“Jude, is that you?” Eden shouted as the front door slammed, and Jude stood with his back to the door. Eden’s head appeared at the doorway of the kitchen; for a second Jude tried to hold his composure, but the sob he’d been holding down the whole way home burst out of him. He crumpled, his head falling into his hands as the tears spilled onto his face. “Jude! What’s wrong?’ Eden was instantly at Jude’s side, his hands holding onto Jude’s shoulders.

“You were right Eden…” Jude choked out, his breath hitching in his chest as all of his pent up emotions poured out of him. “You were so right…”

“Alright – come on,” Eden had absolutely no idea what Jude was talking about, but with his hands gently gripping Jude’s shoulders he led him through to the living room and made him sit on the sofa. “What’s happened?” But Jude wasn’t able to answer, his face screwed up as the tears flowed from his eyes and he was taking shuddering breaths. Eden rested his hand on Jude’s knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“You were right.” Jude repeated almost incoherently.

“About what?”

“Mattie.” That single word made Eden automatically stiffen; he’d never really warmed to Mattie, something about him unnerved Eden, but Jude hadn’t ever seen that. Until now, it seemed.

“What’s he done?” Eden tried to keep the judgement out of his voice. 

“He’s – it’s _over!_ ” Jude said, continuing to sob into his hands. “He’s a fucking wanker! He’s been sleeping with someone else…” The pain in his chest so strong it felt like he’d been stabbed; his whole body was shaking from the force of his sobs.

“Oh Jude,” Eden pulled his friend into a hug, Jude’s head resting into Eden’s shoulder, and Eden rubbed Jude’s back. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Jude clung onto Eden like a lifeline as he seemed unable to control the swell of emotions. “It’s alright.” Eden held onto Jude, feeling his shoulders jerking at the force of him crying.

The security and comfort of Eden’s shoulder was just what Jude needed, as he faced the reality of Mattie’s cheating and how much Jude had put in, but it had all come crashing down in seconds. He needed Eden, who had always been there, who wouldn’t judge but just be there. His head was beginning to pound at the force of crying; his eyes stinging. He tried to take some deep breaths in an attempt to stop the tear, hiccupping himself into silence as the pain in his head merged with a discomfort in his abdomen caused by his erratic breathing. Almost as suddenly as the tears had hit him, his stomach rolled inside him and he felt sick. He pulled back from Eden’s shoulder, gulping in air. 

“Jude?” Eden asked, watching Jude’s face as he’d suddenly turned very pale. “Are you okay?” Jude was still taking slow breaths, but even this wasn’t working; he felt a sudden splash of acid at the back of his mouth. His chest hitched as a sudden heave burst out of him and he clamped his hand over his mouth. 

Eden acted quickly, springing up and grabbing the rubbish bin, holding it in front of Jude, but he hadn’t been fast enough. Stringy liquid was dripping from Jude’s hand as he retched again. A small burp brought another heave and Jude couldn’t control the mouthful of vomit which hit the bottom of the bin. 

“Alright…” Eden heard Jude forcing himself to inhale slowly, but was cut off as liquid bubbling up his throat and a stronger wave of sick spurted out of his mouth. “You’re alright,” Eden rubbed Jude’s back as his friend coughed, then brought up even more puke which splattered into the bin. “Oh Jude…” Eden felt helpless as he watched his friend, who’d literally cried himself sick. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” Eden intoned as Jude continued to heave, bringing nothing else up but caught in a cycle of dry retches. It took a long time for the heaving to calm into deep breaths, and the tears on Jude’s face began to dry.

“I can’t believe I’m so stupid…” His words were slow, and he still sounded very nauseated. 

“Stupid is the last thing you are,” Eden insisted, “but you need to calm yourself. He’s not worth making yourself ill over.” Jude nodded slowly.

“Sorry.” He’d placed the bin down at his feet. “It just hit me…”

“It’s okay, but I’m going to get you some water which you’re going to drink, then you’re going to wash your face and change into something comfy.” Eden told Jude firmly. “Then you’re going to chose what we watch tonight and we’re not going to think about him at all.”

“Okay,” Jude nodded. “Thanks Eden, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 


End file.
